Germany x Reader :: Thunderstorms :: Lemon
by ChidoriDestroyer
Summary: Yet more from my wonderful DA account. Germany from Hetalia and you! This is Reader insert, and a steamy lemon ! Hope you enjoy!


_Crash! _The loud and startling sound rang through your ears, as you pulled the blanket tighter to your body. The television was playing, but you weren't playing any attention to it. You were watching the rain pelting the window and the lightning flashing outside. You were afraid of storms, but only you best friend knew that.

Slowly you got up from you stop on the couch to go off to find the blonde German who owns the house you were currently in. Ludwig's boss had called him and asked him to finish some paperwork so he went off to go finish that. He had been working for over an hour and a half, so now you decided he needed a break and you were just too scared of the storm.

Finally you came to the door of his office, but you had to be quiet when you entered because you've been dating for a little over a year and you know how he is about his work. Yet you also know he pushes himself too much when it comes to getting all the paperwork done.

"Ludwig..." You said softly as you entered. He was sitting at his desk with his hair down and messy, it made him look so calm. Those baby blue eyes finally looked up at you and he set his pen down sighing.

"You need a break..."

"I'm fine, I only have a bit left." A loud crash of thunder and lightning made you squeak in fear. This made Ludwig get up from his chair and pull you into his strong embrace.

"Scared of storms?" You just nodded and held onto him tightly lying your head on his chest.

"Well, then I will have to keep your mind off of the weather outside." With that he pulled you into a passionate kiss. Ludwig's arms held you tightly by your waist as you arms snaked their way around his neck. Slowly the both of you made your way to his desk. Ludwig pulled you up to sit on the desk by your thighs.

You hands roamed from his neck to your favorite blonde hair of his, messing it up even more. Ludwig finally broke your lip lock, yet his lips moved to your jawline slowly moving down, making you moan in satisfaction. His lips shaped into a smirk at this then found your soft spot. Ludwig bit down lightly making you moan once again, then licked at it lightly. He planted butterfly kisses lightly on your neck before his hands found your blouse buttons.

His fingers started to make work of the buttons trying to undo them. Finally, with a little work, he got all of the buttons undone and tossed your blouse to the floor carelessly. The cool air made you gasp and made you give a small shiver. Ludwig's lips captured yours once again in a passionate kiss. His tongue slid over your bottom lip asking for entrance. You decided to tease him by keeping your mouth closed.

Ludwig gave a small growl then slid his cold hand up your back to grasp your bra clip undoing it with a 'snap'. This action made you gasp in surprise, giving Ludwig a opening to slid his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues fought for dominance, but in the end Ludwig won. His warm muscle explored his already claimed territory, as his warm hands started to kneed lightly at your breasts, making you moan in response.

Moving his lips from yours, they nipped at your neck making their way down to your exposed breasts. While still giving attention to the other breast, he took your perky nipple in his mouth. You gasped loudly with the sudden change of temperature of Ludwig's mouth compared to the room's.

As Ludwig had his way with your breasts, you decided to slid you hands down from his hair to the collar of his shirt before taking hold of it and tugging it up. Unlatching his mouth from so now hardened nipple, Ludwig pulled his shirt all the way off and discarded it carelessly.

You leaned up and nipped at his neck earning a groan from the German. You continued doing this as Ludwig pulled your sweatpants off and tugged teasingly at your panties. You groaned at this, making him smirk. His fingers slid under the sides and slid your panties off.

Your hands slid down the German's chest as his fingers teased your entrance. Groaning at this once again, you unbuttoned Ludwig's pants and pulled them down, showing you his German flag boxers were getting tighter. They looked like they hurt so you just decided to relieve the pressure and pull his boxers off. You pulled them down and Ludwig finished the job throwing them off somewhere.

Ludwig teased your entrance while you played with his length. Within seconds his length hardened even more. You teased the tip and the vain on the side. Ludwig pulled his fingers from your entrance and pulled you into a lustful kiss.

"I need you. Now." Ludwig said with lust all through his words.

"I want you now." you replied. Ludwig moved so he was at your entrance holding your legs tightly.

"Ready?"

"Go ahead." You said readying yourself. Ludwig thrust himself into you within seconds of your answer. Together you both moaned and Ludwig kept a fast pace. He held your hips tightly as you had you arms locked around his neck. Both of your bodies were already covered in a thin layer of sweat. You had done it with Ludwig only a few other times, but it was always so great with him.

Ludwig captured you lips in a passionate kiss before together you both came. The room was filled with light pants, you mostly trying to catch your breath for the most part. Ludwig's baby blue eyes locked with your (e/c) orbs. This was one of the few times he didn't look so stressed. He looked so calm and content now.

Ludwig slowly pulled out of you before picking you up bridal style and carrying you to your shared room. He sat you down on the bed before throwing you one of his t – shirts for you to wear to bed. He threw on a pair of bowers then turned off the light climbing in bed next to you. His arms made their way around your waist pulling you up against his chest.

"Ich liebe dich." Ludwig whispered to you.

"Ich liebe dich auch." You whispered back kissing him lightly on the forehead before falling asleep in your lover's arms. You hope there will be another thunderstorm soon for another round. ;)


End file.
